


A formal portrait of Aral Vorkosigan

by Alana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Digital Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: Art fill for Trick or Treat 2019!





	A formal portrait of Aral Vorkosigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).

> You can view a fullsized version [here!](https://i.imgur.com/ZQAips7.png)


End file.
